one_piece_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Vermilion D. Derek
Vermilion D. Derek( バーミリオン ディー デレク Baamirion D. Dereku) is a famous pirate known through out the whole world. He is also the Captain of the White Scarf Pirates. Since the execution of his mother Derek decided that he would change the corrupt world by becoming the next Pirate King. At a point of his life Derek consumed the Sanshouuo Sanshouuo no Mi Model: Fire Lizard a Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows him to transform his body into that of a Salamander giving him the strength to be the strongest one of his crew's Elite Four the four strongest people of the White Scarf Pirates he been number one. Derek surprisingly has earned the bounty of 499,999,999 which is obviously the highest of his whole crew this bounty makes Derek a pirate of The New Age Generation a group of rookie pirates who have reached the first part of Grand Line with a bounty higher than 150,000,000. On this group Derek holds the second highest. Appearance Derek is a young man of average height and weight standing at 5'8. He's most prominent feature is his pink hair which gains the attention of many people around him. Making them wonder if Derek is human or not. Along with this for some reason Derek holds some draconic features one of them being his sharp teeth. He himself has stated that he earned them from all his years living on a jungle. Derek's skin can be seen as a light-tan skin along with his extremely athletic figure being compared to that of a runner. Derek possess a six pack of abs along with quite muscular biceps and triceps. To the contrary this does not harm his speed at all being quite nimble at all moments. Derek has sharp black eyes which sharpen even more when he is angry or mad this being part of his draconic features. In overall Derek's face can be seen as "innocent" or "cute" by some but at times can be compared to a "Angry Dragon looking for its prey". In terms of clothing, Derek has a rather different peculiar fashion of clothing. Being based on rather medieval or other's old styles of clothing. Usually wearing whit e trouser pants and blue sandals. For a top Derek prefers to vary from vests. One long-length arm shirt. Which covers one of his arms and leaves the other one naked. Varying on different colors. Derek prefers not to stay in the same outfit forever usually changing it depending on the occasion. The thing that Derek Always wears is his white scarf. Which was gaven to him from his father. Personality There's only one word that describes Derek the most; A rebel. This is the reason he turned into a pirate to follow his own dreams and rules. As a person Derek can be seen as headstrong and stubborn most of the time prefering to solve things with the first choice he sees. This usually being fighting. Derek's naiveness can usually cause alot of trouble one of the reasons why he has such a high bounty. One of the thing's Derek almost never has in mind is planning. History Synopsis Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:White Scarf Pirates Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Captain Category:West Blue Characters Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:The Seven Spectrums